The Sixth Child
by inublack
Summary: first fic, self imposed myself into it later, rated for language, may go up, i suck at summaries so rr


The Sixth Child  
  
Chapter 1 K this is after eoe or a a/u so don't kill me, and also this is first ffic and well umm I still haven't read all the manga since they only have 7 out currently so buzz off if I don't know something, well inform me via email, and well if you wanna preread just ask me in email or something. Well now  
that I got that rant out let the story begin.  
  
"What! There's another child coming here to Tokyo 3? But why? Aren't all the angels dead and gone?"  
  
*I shouldn't have told her until he got here, this would have been so much easier* thought misato "That may be asuka but there are still organizations besides Seele that want us all dead or want the Eva and us all dead.. anyway it doesn't matter, he's still coming here asuka whether you like it or not."  
  
(As asuka goes off to mutter to herself about who knows what)  
  
"What's he supposed to be like misato" asked shinji  
  
"Well, well, well, shinji I didn't think you'd be that interested" (as misato say this she has a gleam in her eyes: shinji blushes)  
  
"Its not that.. I'm just wondering cause we will be working with him"  
  
"I was just teasing you shinji, I didn't mean it, anyways the info on the Sixth child is a bit confusing cause of section 2s lack of ability to keep up with him where ever he goes." *man what a crappy amount of info on the Sixth child, those agents must have a hell of a time keeping up with this kid* (pops up a screen with the next child info on it which isn't much yet again)  
  
"This is all the information we have on the Sixth Child currently.. Damn"  
  
"Is this all there is?" asks asuka  
  
"Sadly yes, as I said Section 2 has had a hard time keeping up with him" "now lets start."  
  
"The Sixth Child is of mixed background consisting of German, (at this asuka snaps her head up and get a rather strange gleam in her eyes) French, Dutch, English, Irish, Swedish, Mexican, and Native American, though he was born in the US.  
  
"Description is tan skin dark brown eyes and hair, bout 5"11 is height and around 170 lbs, his grades aren't the greatest, but that's just a cover up of how smart he is (he doesn't like people to know his mind) He has a rather profound record of being a pyro (at seeing shinji grimace misato added) but he has calmed down quite a bit.  
  
(Asuka had been getting a weird feeling since misato had started telling them all the information) *all this sounds like someone I knew when I was training to become an Eva pilot*  
  
"Misato, what's the new pilots name?"  
  
"Hmmm hold on, (shuffles through some screens) says here is name is Kenneth Snow. Asuka are u ok?"  
  
(Asuka laughing her ass off) "Misato I don't think you need to worry bout Kenny, he's a good kid"  
  
"And how would you know this asuka?"  
  
"He was my best friend before I went to train as an Eva pilot. we last saw each other 4 years ago"  
  
*This is a new development for sure, I never knew asuka to actually have a friend when she was younger* "if you say so asuka, though his record shows he has a rather mean temper"  
  
"That's only when you ether get him pissed, hurt, or he losses patience. Which he has a lot of"  
  
"Ok whatever you say asuka, the report says that besides a questionably safe temper that he's a rather charming kid"  
  
(Grins) "You can say that again, that baka just charms anyone and everyone he cares to become friends with. That's one reason he got so far with low grades in school.  
  
"I heard he was really protective sometimes, in some cases. willing to die for what he wanted to protect"  
  
(Slightly down expression on her face) "That's also true about Kenny, he can take what he believes in and what he cares for and will stop at nothing to make sure that it stays out of harms way. to his death is some cases."  
  
"Well I think that's enough info for now, not much left. You two can discuss the rest if you want to. Night kids"  
  
"Goodnight misato"  
  
"G'night"  
  
(turns to shinji) "Hey baka what do you think of all this?"  
  
"I don't know.?"  
  
(Perks up a bit) "Well at least I know he's reliable and can back us up in any tough spot"  
  
"That could go both ways asuka in terms of whatever we'll be fighting".  
  
(Asuka looks at shinji puzzled) "Baka what do you mean by that?"  
  
(Shinji stared her straight in the eyes until he can tell she is getting nervous) "Forget I said anything"  
  
(Asuka looks at him strangely for a couple of minutes) "whatever... Hey shinji, to get off the subject, let me try to make dinner tonight.  
  
(Looks at asuka stunned) "You actually are volunteering for dinner duty tonight? What brought that sudden change?, you usually do the bully act to me to get me to cook."  
  
(Asuka's face goes from anger, to pain, to insult, then strangely enough shame.) "I want to be able to cook something decent cause I'm tired of hanging off other people to get my food. plus I want to make Kenny a cake, and no I will not explain why."  
  
(Shinji stares at her yet again stunned *asuka's changed. she's finally growing up a bit*) "Asuka.. I could maybe teach you how to cook. if you will accept being taught by the dummkhoft"  
  
(Asuka stares at shinji in disbelief *did shinji just joke about me calling him names.. Wait he offered to teach me how to cook*) " you would?... ok. (smirkes) I'll let you teach THE GREAT ASUKA how to cook."  
  
(Mumbles under is breath) "Maybe she still has a ways to go till she matures"  
  
"What was that third child?"  
  
*Jesus, still got the super hearing* (waves his hand in front of himself) "nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
"Aright then, lets get started"  
  
A/N so how was the first chappy, like how I color-coded what each is saying? Well next time on THE Sixth Child asuka learns how to cook, and then I come into the picture. 'Grins evilly' I'm gonna have so much fun. 


End file.
